


Wait... what?

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: BAMF Danny, Brothers, Confused Luke, Danny is the voice of reason, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), M/M, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Parent Nick Fury, Peter Parker Has a Twin, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: "Web-head, you need to be there! Game night is sacred man!"Cue villain attack somewhere in the city.Sigh...'I have to be at game night or else the guys will kill me, but if I don't stop Scorpion he could hurt a bunch of people...""Time to call my brother over for game night."They say you can't be in two places at once, but if you're a superhero with a twin brother who has the same powers as you do, you can.Let's just hope the team doesn't notice...
Relationships: Luke Cage/Peter Parker/Danny Rand, Sam Alexander/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. The parker switch

Everything was going so well today. Peter went to school without a single problem, he aced all his tests, his team invited him to game night at the Triskellion, and Nick Fury was actually in a good mood.

Then Scorpion started rampaging in the city. 

He was supposed to be at game night in ten minutes!

He knew he wouldn't be able to make it unless he called his brother. Taking out his phone he searched through his contacts and pressed his brother's name.

_Riiing..._

_Riiing..._

_Riii- click!_

_**"yeah?"**_ came a voice.

"Hey Preston, sweet, dear brother of mine! I need to ask you a favor for a bit." He said nervously. His brother could be a bit much at times. He could also be really aggressive if you pissed him off.

 _ **"*sigh* what do you want, pete?"**_ he asked tiredly.

"I need you to help me inact the Parker Switch. My friends want me at game night in a few minute but I'm kinda busy with Scorpion and won't make it. Please, just this once and then I'll owe you a favor okay?" Peter pleaded.

_**"You realise that your friends will know I'm not you after a while right?"** _

"I know, but I don't want to let them down if I don't show..."

A pause. 

_**"Fine... where is it at?"** _

Peter smiled in relief. 

"The S.H.E.I.L.D. Triskellion." 

_**"Of fucking course it would be** **there."**_ he muttered, _ **"You better realise how lucky you are that we share the same appearance and shit or else S.H.E.I.L.D would know something's up if someone who looked like you but didn't shared the same blood type just waltzed in like they owned the place."**_ Preston told him. 

Peter hoped that his brother wouldn't cuss while in his place, his team knew him well enough that they knew he never cussed. 

His team also knew he had a tattoo of two spiders in a web on his back. One was red and blue, the other was black and purple. What they didn't know was that his brother had the same tattoo.

They also didn't know that he had a twin in the first place. 

"Yeah"

_**"I'm on my way there. Try to fucking hurry up though, Pete. I don't think I'll be able to not cuss at least once."** _

Peter knew that, he also knew that Bucket head would get on Preston's nerves and would likely end up being pummeled into bucket soup. Unless if Preston actually got along with Sam then that was a different story. 

Petee knew that Preston had a thing for hispanic guys. Hopefully he could keep it in his pants long enough for Peter to take down Scorpion and come back for the end of game night. 

"I know, see you in a bit. Also, fair warning though, my friend Sam is kind of annoying but I know you'll like him. He's your type." Peter said quickly then hung up before Preston could protest. 

That's the thing about the Parker twins, they were so much alike that even their sexualities were the same. Everything about them was the same except their personalities and style choices. 

Peter swung through the air towards Scorpion. 

"Hey ugly, I hear that the smaller Scorpions are more dangerous. Wanna prove me wrong?" He quipped. 

Scorpion growled and charged at him.

* * *

* * *

Preston sighed and put on one of hia brother's costumes. After checking his reflection in his car mirror he got out and swung into the Triskellion. Peter had given him a map to the room he was supposed to go to for game night. 

After a few minutes he found it, and it was filled with heroes.

White Tiger, Powerman, Iron fist, Nova, Iron spider, Squirrel girl, Scarlet Spider, Triton, Agent Venom, Kid Arachnid, everyone.

Fuck...


	2. Chapter 2

Preston's head began to hurt after a minute of being in the room with his brother's teams. He instinctively ducked out of the way of an oncoming fist. 

He looked at the offender in shock. It was Iron Fist. He was glaring at Preston.

"Iron Fist! What the hell man?!" yelled Power-man, reaching out to Iron Fist. 

"He is not our Spider..." Iron Fist declared softly. 

𝑯𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝒉𝒆 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘???

"His aura is different than our Spider-man." Iron Fist told everyone, taking another swing at Preston. 

Everyone in the room immediately tensed up and got up into fighting stances. 

𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒖𝒖𝒖𝒖𝒖𝒄𝒌!!!!! he internally whined. 

"Are you guys seriously going to take Iron Fist's side? Power-man, tell them!" Preston pleaded, trying to sound like his brother without cussing (Which was really hard to do).

Power-man hesitated, confusion written all over his face. He looked conflicted, glancing from Preston to Iron Fist and back. 

"If you're really Spider-man, take off your mask!" White Tiger shouted at him. 

He knows that his brother told most of his team his identity, but how many? And which ones did he tell? 

"You know I can't do that Tiger..." Preston told her, hoping that it would be enough to convince her.

"If you're really the Webs we know, who was part of your first team? Hmm? Can you answer me that??" Nova spat at him.

Preston had to admit that Peter was right, as usual... Nova was kinda hot! (pun not intended, but oh well) 

"White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power-man, and you Bucket head. We were the original team, but our team became larger over time. Now we have a school for future heroes, because of Director Fury." Preston recited the story his brother had told him over the years. 

Everyone relaxed a little, but not by much.

 _ **"𝑌𝑜, 𝑖𝑡'𝑠 𝑃𝑒𝑡𝑒𝑟! 𝑃𝑖𝑐𝑘 𝑢𝑝 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝ℎ𝑜-"**_ Preston quickly got his phone out and hung up, but quickly realized his mistake...

His phone case was different than Peter's phone case. And his ring tone was all the way up so everyone in the room heard it. 

"God damn it Pete... Fuck! Shit! Fucking hell!" he exclaimed, trying to cover up his mistake but failing miserably. 

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"Well shit, looks like the jig's up..." he sighed and sat down on the floor, his legs crossed in a pretzel and his elbow resting on his thigh while his head rested on his palm. 

"Just who the hell are you?!" Scarlet spider demanded. 

"I'm Spider-man's twin brother, Phantom Spider!" He revealed, getting up and going over to his brother's closet and changing into his costume that was in a dark purple leather suit case. 

His vigilante costume was dark purple and black. The web design was gold. He had on a black leather vest that was unzipped, showing his abs over a sleeveless spandex crop top. The bottoms were skin tight but flexible leather pants. He had a dark purple choker with silver spikes decorating his neck. His boots had steel under the dark purple leather to protect his feet along with black four inch platform soles to make him taller and more intimidating. 

His mask hid his face except his nose and mouth. His gloves were regular fingerless biker gloves with a strap across the back of his hand. He also had black leather bracelets with silver spikes attached to them like his choker. He had glocks in holsters on his thighs, ninja stars in the pouches on his hips, and daggers in secret compartments in his platform soles (along with roller skates for when he needs to be somewhere fast if he runs out of web fluid). 

Preston strode out of the closet with a confident smirk. His lip piercings glinting in the light. 

Everyone's jaws dropped. Nova was blushing like crazy. Preston had to admit, he looked cute when he blushed. Power-man still looked confused, Iron Fist just blinked but nodded in relieved understanding, White Tiger and the other heroes just looked like someone told them they had evidence that the world had been flat the entire time. 

That was the moment Peter decided to swing into the room. 

[Phantom Spider](https://photos.app.goo.gl/cVKXChKcKbKRk1ZY8)

  


  


  


  



End file.
